Love Calculator (feat HitsuHina)
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP doing a Love Quiz/Calculator of some kind and getting a bad score. How do they react? Summary: In which Momo is sad about a score on a random love calculator and Toshiro has to cheer her up..


**Posted on: 20/01/30**

* * *

**Love Calculator (feat. HitsuHina)**

**Words: 690**

**Rating: T+**

_**A/N: I haven't written Hitsuhina (or any other of my OTPs) in ages, so forgive me if they don't exactly appear in character but I wanted to write for them..:3**_

* * *

"Shiro-kun!"

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed hearing the shrill tone of his childhood friend and lover, Momo Hinamori as she entered his office. He had a hint of what might be the cause of her distressed voice which made him narrow his brows and slam his pen on his heap of paperwork. Seriously, letting something so trivial hurt her emotions was stupid but something he could undoubtedly expect of her.

"Drop it already." He commanded, turning around and standing up to face her, his now taller frame towering over her.

She nervously tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear and lowered her head, as if she didn't deserve to look him in the eyes. "B-but Shiro-kun..I..that–"

Toshiro closed his eyes and huffed out a breath, his brows twitching in annoyance. Yesterday, she had left Soul Society to pay a visit to Ichigo Kurosaki and his family in the human realm. There, Orihime had introduced her to some kind of 'Love Calculator', a smartphone application designed to calculate the love score of a couple. Now, the legitimacy of those apps is nonexistent yet Momo couldn't let go of the low score they got— an absolute 33%.

"Momo, it's just a silly game for teenagers. Forget it." He told her as patiently as he could. Abandoning the work at one's own division to mull over a human app created for momentary fun is so childish and he wanted her to leave that stupid calculation behind.

"But.." She spoke, her lips quivering, "..but what if that 33% is because of me? What if it signifies my lack of engagement in our relationship? Shiro-kun, you..you've always loved me and protected me. You've never once questioned or hated me for the things that happened in the past and continue to do so yet I..I once raised a sword against you! I did it out of my blind trust in a madman.." her shoulders were shaking and she tilted her face up at him, fresh tears glistening in her chocolate brown irises. "And I've never done anything enough to repay you for your kindness.."

An intense urge to obliterate all her guilt and fears flashed across his usually cool, turquoise orbs. Instinctively, he inched closer and bent down, raising a hand to gently swipe the tears away from her eyelids. "What's this? Are you trying to say that I love you more?" He asked, hoping his challenging taunt will bring back to her normal self.

However, Momo nodded meekly. "I'm sorry, Shiro-kun. I'm so incompetent."

He stood straight and passed a hand through his unruly white hair. "Look if you dig out the history, then I'll start talking about my own incompetence."

She shook her head vigorously in negation. "No! Shiro-kun, you were never at fault. Only I wa–"

Before she could go any further, he sealed her lips with his own. It was a gentle peck, one intended to stop her from criticizing herself any further but just as he pulled back, she began speaking again. He sighed and recaptured her mouth, this time tugging sharply on her bottom lip before ploughing his tongue through. Within seconds the air around them changed as he pushed her to the nearest wall, their tongues now enamored in a passionate dance. In a desperate need to be closer, their hands roved around the other, his circling tightly around her waist whilst hers settled in his snow locks.

When they finally broke the contact to catch their breaths, Toshiro rested his head atop her collar bones. "Enough about the past." He whispered huskily, taking in a long breath. "If you wanna repay my kindness," he paused to place kisses along her neck, "then just love me more from now on.."

Her eyes widened for an instant. Tears finally slipped down her eyelids and she hastily wiped them off. Toshiro was always so kind and forgiving, shunning away her guilt to nothingness with his affection.

"Okay." Momo said, bending down to kiss him, feeling his hands untying the obi holding her kimono. She giggled at his eagerness and mumbled against his lips, "I'll pay you back with love."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it..:3**_

**Until Next Time...**

**~Manika**


End file.
